Bocadillo
by RubyCullenBlack
Summary: One-shot. AU. Bella no sabía si se encontraba mentalmente capaz para definir lo que paso en ese momento. Recordaba el destello de aquellos colmillos cuando sonrío mostrándolos para ella. Vampiro. Edward cerró sus párpados y comenzó a succionar un poco del líquido vital que recorría su garganta. Su sangre fue uno de los bocadillos más deliciosos que se había encontrado hasta ahora.


**¡Hola! Este es un one-shot que escribí en conjunto con un compañero de Role Player. Toda la historia es nuestra. Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Por cierto, estuve subiendo la historia de Beautiful Bastard, pero me avisaron de la procedencia de esa historia y he decidido dejarla para evitarme problemas. Agradezco a todas esas personas que me avisaron y a aquellas que me animaban a seguir a pesar de eso.**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 _Bocadillo_

Cada noche, como era costumbre, el extraño posaba sus ojos verdes con vista nocturna en cada una de las diferentes cosas que se posaban delante de su figura o a sus costados ¿cómo era posible que después de casi tres años se siguiera sintiendo tan... humano? Él lo ignoraba pero creía que era una buena señal para poder continuar su vida sin ningún problema.

Podía dormir un poco, mas como cualquier amante de la noche, se encontraba alerta hasta llegar el alba y por ello, suaves manchas azuladas adornaban el lugar bajo sus ojos. Aquella velada en especial, terminó su trabajo de chelista en el teatro que más había amado durante su infancia y se preguntaba la razón por la cual continuaba asistiendo si no necesitaba recordarse lo que no volvería a ser. Por otro lado, pensaba en que era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de la tortura en que vivía y por qué no, de su monotonía.

Se paseaba por las calles alumbradas por el alumbrado público, gozando de su soledad con el estuche del violonchelo en su espalda y pensaba _Querido, Edward, ¿en qué te has metido? Estás cerca de tu vigésimo quinto cumpleaños y no has encontrado a alguien siquiera, para pasar unos meses de tu vida ¿cuándo piensas buscar algo distinto?_ Sin embargo, el pensamiento se vio disipado cuando el olor a sangre latente golpeó sus fosas nasales.

Siguió a su olfato en un gesto casual, como ya era costumbre; caminó sigilosamente y al ver a la hermosa portadora, creyó conveniente una buena presentación, de lo contrario no sería una buena invitación a cenar ¿no es así? Dio la vuelta con agilidad y comenzó a andar de frente a ella con una apenas notoria sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

\- Boa noite, senhorita -musitó el joven sintiendo el conocido ardor en su garganta a causa del pulso de madeimoselle llegando a sus oídos.

Para Bella la noche era absolutamente preciosa. No le alcanzaban las palabras para describir la hermosura de cielo que se presentaba ante ella, plagado por infinitas estrellas podía hacerla sentir diminuta, como una pequeña partícula en la inmensidad del mundo. Pero eso solo le distraía momentáneamente, no bastaba para alejar la preocupación que envolvía su mente y la consumía mientras caminaba por aquellas calles que apenas se alumbraban por unas lámparas viejas.

 _No deberías caminar sola a esta hora_. El pensamiento le llego como una chispa, pero ya nada podía hacer, más que seguir caminando y tratar de llegar a su destino. Su paso era lento, tranquilo y triste, el trabajo estaba decayendo, ya no tenía tantas contrataciones como antes y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse a flote con sus ahorros, aunque una parte de ella tenía esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran. Una parte siempre tenía esperanza.

No noto cuan perdida estaba en si misma hasta que unos pasos le llamaron la atención. No sonaban muy comunes, eran ligeros, silenciosos, como si caminara descalzo y eso le alertó que estaba cerca pues nunca los habría podido escuchar a la distancia. Alzo su rostro buscando al responsable de aquel sonido para encontrarme con una mirada intensa y una sonrisa seductora. Aquel hombre hablo en un idioma diferente al suyo aunque extrañamente pudo entender las palabras a la perfección. Se tensó, llena de desconfianza _¿Porque este hombre querría hablar conmigo?_

\- Buenas noches - contesto en un murmullo sosteniendo su mirada, negándose a ceder ante sus miedos. Ella no era una cobarde. Pero ser cautelosa algunas veces venía muy bien y esta parecía ser una de esas veces.

Él observaba como la doncella movía su cuerpo en cada uno de sus pasos, usual en una joven local. A diferencia de Edward, nombre con el que prefería referirse a sí mismo, su mirada denotaba... ¿desconfianza? ¿Miedo? ¿Ausencia? No importaba demasiado a decir verdad, pues los intereses del joven para esa noche eran meramente "gastronómicos" dado que su sangre podía verse en movimiento a los ojos de un depredador nato.

Como la noche en la pequeña ciudadela, el joven se movía radiante por el aura de autocontrol y seguridad que reflejaba. Aquello lo había aprendido hacía meses con ayuda de su mentor cuyas palabras aún resonaban en su mente " _Un buen vampiro se hace notar en su elemento, no lo desaproveches_ ", ello se lo repetía antes de comenzar sus artimañas de cazador, era un ser veloz a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba como convertido; sin embargo su transparencia humana hacían que ganara rápido la confianza de los demás seres que desconocían su naturaleza.

Mantuvo la sonrisa en un porte sensual hasta que se vio a poco menos de un metro de distancia de su "cena" a quien se referiría como "entrada", pues creía que si conocía sus nombres, se vería más obligado a asesinar en vez de dejar inconscientes. Como siempre, la moral reinaba en el instinto del depredador, instinto que se veía frenado por los ojos de su madre en sus párpados al momento de alimentarse más de lo suficiente. Cuando la voz de Entrada llegó a los oídos de Edward, la sonrisa se vio ligeramente ampliada.

\- ¿Vocé está perdida? -cuestionó por última vez en su lengua natal, posteriormente, le respondería en la ajena.

Bella intento ignorar el estremecimiento que le recorrió cuerpo al ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba ante su comentario. Pese a que esta parecía ser encantadora en la superficie sus más profundos instintos seguían insistiéndole en que aquella persona no era alguien normal. Quería ignorar aquellos instintos, pero no era tonta, sabía que en este mundo había cosas más allá de lo comprensible, cosas que acechaban en la oscuridad y vivían entre nosotros, por lo que prudentemente se alejó un paso de aquel hombre.

\- No, conozco mi camino - le respondió en un tono seguro notando como su mirada se estrechaba haciendo notar unos ojos increíblemente oscuros, tanto que no se podía distinguir entre la pupila y el iris. Ojos de cazador. Así era como su madre solía referirse a la mirada que su padre ponía sobre ella. A la corta edad de ocho años eso no había tenido ningún sentido para ella, pero ahora tenía la definición justo enfrente y comprendía aquello de lo que su madre le había advertido.

Tomo una respiración profunda y algo nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había movido nuevamente, ajustándose a su posición sin apenas pensarlo. Observo nuevamente aquel rostro tratando de descubrir sus intenciones pero no pudo mirar más allá de una expresión serena y una absoluta belleza que impactaría en la industria en la que se movía. Él bien podría ser un modelo de alto renombre, o un ángel aunque aquella tensión que se formaba en su mandíbula le hacía comprender que él no llegaría a ser un guardián o tan puro como un ser celestial.

Tras haber meditado en un par de segundos la respuesta, los labios rosa pálido de Edward se movieron para pronunciar la siguiente palabra " _Segura_ " a manera de cuestionamiento. Cierto era que a él no le había logrado convencer, tal vez no estuviera del todo perdida en el mundo terrenal, pero su mente parecía habitar en otro mundo hasta el momento en que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y saludo nocturno.

Entrada parecía ponerse nerviosa a medida en que las cosas comenzaban a unirse en su cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta el ignoto que ella intuía que no pertenecía al mundo terrenal. A decir verdad, los pensamientos de ella no le importaron y se mantuvo en lo suyo unos instantes más hasta que se encontró a una corta distancia de ella.

\- ¿Cree en los cuentos de hadas? -murmuró apenas audiblemente con el tono de voz más aterciopelado que pudo crear pensando en que si bien le iba, podría conseguir al menos hincarle los colmillos en una ocasión antes de tener que dejarle ir.

No se podía negar que la joven era bastante agraciada, no obstante, el hombre no se permitía en observar ese tipo de cosas pues ya había aprendido que lo más hermoso -a sus verdes ojos- era el líquido vital que se encerraba en el cuerpo de los mortales; posiblemente, después de él, se encontraría la mirada de los mismos humanos.

Ella frunció los labios mirando nerviosa a su alrededor, el aire se levantó creando una brisa que ahora le parecía demasiado fría _¿Por qué no pasaba nadie más?_ Estar con este hombre sin testigos era bastante estúpido, ahora podía darse cuenta de eso, pero lucia como si todo la hubiera dejado a solas con él. Se abrazó frotando un poco sus brazos para retener un poco de calor, se arrepentía de haber declinado la invitación de su novio a acompañarle, lo que en su momento sonaba como algo lógico ahora era demasiado tonto.

Trato de sonreírle a aquel hombre aunque más que nada le salió una mueca nerviosa.

\- Sí, claro ¿Por qué la pregunta? - cuestiono comenzando a buscar una vía de escape, alguna forma de la que pudiera irse sin ser alcanzada o de disuadirle para que no le hiciera daño pero la esperanza moría rápidamente conforme se le iban acabando las ideas. Estaba atrapada y solo le quedaba el resignarse a que este era su destino, que hoy tendría que enfrentarse al cazador y tratar de sobrevivir para volver a casa.

Retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva cuando él se acercó nuevamente. Sus ojos analizaron los movimientos con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, sabía que estaba comenzando a temblar y trato de controlarse repitiendo un extraño mantra en su cabeza.

El joven vampiro pensaba en su siguiente movimiento con plena calma, estaba tan cómodo que realmente no le interesaba demasiado terminar entre las sombras después de su "ataque".

\- Simple curiosidad -le dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios que hacían notar a sus colmillos desfundándose de golpe para avisar lo que segundos después ocurriría. Una mordida limpia en la base de su cuello desnudo, en la yugular para ser más exactos.

Esperaba el ojiverde que Entrada se pusiera un poco a la defensiva, como al inicio todas sus víctimas solían hacer, pero en esta ocasión parecía que el shock había sido un poco mayor al control de su cuerpo. Al ver que aquello no cambiaba, cerró sus párpados y comenzó a succionar un poco del líquido vital que recorría su garganta como leche pasando sobre un ácido para hacer sentir comodidad, gusto e incluso alegría.

Bebió lo necesario como para hacerle verse débil, más no inconsciente; pasó su lengua por la herida causada y se alejó lentamente esperando que no se viniera abajo por la falta de soporte o fuerza. Suspiró una sola vez y pasó la punta de su lengua por el borde de sus colmillos para limpiarlos si es que había algún resto de sangre en ellos antes de volver a acortarlos para parecer nuevamente un humano normal.

Bella no sabía si se encontraba mentalmente capaz para definir lo que paso en ese momento. Recordaba el destello de aquellos colmillos cuando sonrío mostrándolos para ella. Vampiro. Apenas pudo pensarlo antes de que hiciera lo que su naturaleza le dictaba hacer. El miedo la inundo por completo cuando mordió aquella vena en su cuello pero sabía que tratar de huir o resistirse solo empeoraría las cosas. " _Si alguna vez te atrapan, no te resistas, solo deja que hagan lo que tienen que hacer_ ". Las palabras de su madre resonaron claras y fuertes en su cabeza cuando le contaba aquellas historias de vampiros y otros seres mitológicos. Irónico que en aquellos tiempos pensara que solo eran tonterías.

Comenzó a sentirse muy débil, por un segundo imaginó que iba a desangrarla, pero entonces la dejo ir. Lamió la herida y se apartó un paso de su cuerpo aunque no presto mucha atención a eso pues trataba de controlar la respiración y mantenerse erguida a pesar de que a cada minuto se hacía más difícil. Se ordenó a si misma el mantenerme consciente, no iba a dejar su cuerpo completamente desprotegido a merced de un cazador. Si quería algo más que su sangre bien podría gritar, la esperanza no sería mucha, pero era mejor que nada.

Trató de alejarse a trompicones de él. Su mente estaba nublada pero necesitaba llegar a casa. Tenía que llegar antes de poder desfallecer. Sabía que su novio estaría esperando por ella, que para este momento estaría preocupado y él podría ayudarla con la situación, solo tenía que llegar.

Aquel vampiro la observo alejarse, la sonrisa jamás abandono sus labios mientras ella ponía la mayor distancia que le era posible entre sus cuerpos. Su sangre fue uno de los bocadillos más deliciosos que se había encontrado hasta ahora y planeaba encontrarla para ir por el plato fuerte.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
